Amor no correspondido
by ananeko123
Summary: Hikaru lo ama, pero él no a ella...su amor jamas sera correspondido y para eso paso por mucho...


**Yo: Esto estuvo retumbando mi mente hace días**

**Gingka: Ana-chan… ¿de quién trata?**

**Yo: Hikaru**

**Los tres: *tragan saliva* Lo que le espera**

**Yo: No le voy a hacer nada mal…por cierto esto está basado en hechos reales**

**Ryuga: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora **

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

Llegue a Beycity para buscar oponentes fuertes, no me gusta rendirme…pase unos días en esa ciudad, conocí a gente maravilloso y lo conocí a él, su nombre era Gingka Hagane…lo que me impresiono era su simpatía, su carisma, siempre me sonreía y eso me gustaba…los sentimientos que albergaba estaban dentro de mi corazón, disimulaba que solo éramos amigos, pero yo quería ser algo más que una amiga…

No me pude resistir más y le dije lo que sentía…desgraciadamente como soy mala con las palabras, se lo dije mediante una carta…

_Querido Gingka Hagane:_

_¡Hola!...solo me gustaría decirte que te amo mucho, desde el primer día en que luchamos, me enamore de ti…yo solo quería decírtelo…así que te dijo una opción que te digo si te gusto o no…márcala_

_Atte. Tu ya me conoces_

Se la deje en el B-Pit donde sabía que él siempre paraba…al otro día me encontraba muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta y cuando llegue a ese lugar, me lo encontré hablando con todos sus amigos…todos me miraba y me di cuenta que sabían mi amor por él…mi carta jamás fue contestada, tampoco sabía que había sido de ella…supuso que la había tirado a la basura…desde ese día, Gingka me ignoro por completo y a las pocas semanas me entere que tenía novia, exacto esa mecánica que también es mi amiga, Madoka para ser más precisos…yo no me rendí y pase un año así…quería que me tomara en cuenta, pero no sucedió…

Luego de eso, como dije paso un año…hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida…cuando el director nos convocó a una reunión para hablar de nuevos torneos, ahí te vi…ya antes había combatido contigo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia…retomando el tema anterior…conversamos a hablar y de vez en cuando reía mientras que tu sonreías…mi corazón no paraba de latir fuerte, será que… ¿me enamore de ti?...

Después de eso, tuvimos un viaje de negocios junto con los demás por dos meses y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que…estaba enamorada de ti…como no me había dado cuenta, no le dije a nadie….aun pues no me gusta mantener las cosas guardadas y se lo conte a mis dos mejores amigas en ese entonces…

-¿QUE?-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

-Si…me gusta mucho-me sonroje un poco

-Hay que decirles-se fueron corriendo a buscarte

-¡Esperen!-era tarde ya se habían ido

No sabía que hacer… ¿cómo me pudieron hacer algo así?...no sabía cómo verlo a la cara, pero lo disimularía…cuando llegaron me dijeron algo que no quería creer…

-Les das asco-

Sentí como mi corazón, se rompía en pedazos…no llorare, me dije…no le tome importancia al asunto y no quise hablar más del tema aunque me dolía infinitamente…pero me dije que seguro lo hacen por broma y no es verdad…

Mi relación de amistad, iba bien…como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me alegro infinitamente…hablábamos un poco y siempre me sonreía, eso me gusto…pero mi personalidad no era la indicada y lo digo porque…siempre me molestaba que converse con chicas, lo llamaba un "mujeriego"…a veces no sé porque…pero bueno, tan celoso era que iba a amenazar a las chicas para que no se le vuelvan a acercar…ya se, eso está mal, pero así soy yo…

Ya no pude resistir que más…así que le fui a decir mis sentimientos, pero soy tan tímida en ese aspecto que le pide a una amiga que le dijera por mi…claro yo también estaba presenta y cuando lo dije…él nos miró, levanto una ceja, se quedó parado ahí como si no se lo esperaba y se fue…

"_El silencio duele más que mil palabras"_

Ahí comprendí esa frase, no me quedaría de los brazos cruzados…iría por él, así soy yo…nunca me rindo y así fue…desde ese día empecé a hacer que me tome en cuenta…cuando nos reuníamos, siempre decía su nombre y aunque todos no fastidiara, no me importaba…pero desagraciadamente eso me costó…ahora él me ignoro, cuando le habla hace como si no escuchara, lo llamo y nada…duele mucho que te hagan eso, pero yo sigo…

Me dicen que ya no vale la pena, que hay más hombres, que no me merece mi sufrimiento, pero yo sigo velando por él…cuando digo eso, es porque lo amo y siempre estaré para cuando me necesite aunque a él no le importó…daría mi propia vida con tal que él sea feliz…

"_Su felicidad es mi felicidad"_

Quiero que este bien…pero yo no lo soy…aún recuerdo el día de su cumpleaños, le compre una galleta de chocolate, unos caramelos, pues no tiene mucho dinero y le escribí una carta…le pedí a una amiga que hiciera la envoltura del regalo, ya que no soy muy buena en las manualidades que digamos…no me importaba que se burlen de mí, le entregue enfrente de todos…me dio las gracias y se fue…por un momento me sentí feliz, pero sabía que no duraría por mucho y así fue…

Para San Valentín, le hice una carta donde le decía que lo amaba y todas esas cosas, pero él la boto a la basura sin ningún remordimiento…no quise llorar así que no dije nada…me decían que ya no vale la pena, que me valore, que viva, pero no…seguía con esa pequeña esperanza como yo le digo, que por una vez me haga caso…no me gusta rendirme, pase por mucho y ahora no me detendré…

Después de eso conocí a un amigo que también me ayudaba, me daba consejos…era el único que se quedó conmigo cuando más lo necesite…las demás se alejaron y me dejaron solo…me dicen que soy terca, pero yo la llamo persistencia, pues seguía esperanzada que me dé al menos algo de su afecto, pero nunca sucedió…

Caminaba por las calles, cuando los vi…ahí mismo él estaba ahí con una chica besándose, le agarraba la cintura y ella tenía los brazos en su cuello…mi corazón me dolía, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y desde ahí juro no amar, pero a quien quiero engañar…lo sigo amando…casi cometo la locura de irme de este mundo, pero de que vale la pena…él nunca me amare, ya se…estoy un poco loca, por seguir amándolo…mi pequeña esperanza se fue cuando me entere que esa chica era su novia…

Ahora que puedo hacer…le di casi tres años de mi vida a alguien que no vale la pena…solo sufrí, derrame lágrimas y él no le interesa…si sigo aquí es por he aprendido a valorarme, a quererme y no intentar ser alguien que nos soy, solo para conquistarlo…algún día encontrare a alguien que merece la pena y que me ame…solo espero no sufrir por un…amor no correspondido…

"_Al fin me doy cuenta que jamás seré correspondida"_

* * *

**Yo: *llorando a mares* Mi amor jamás será correspondido**

**Gingka: Cálmate Ana-chan**

**Ryuga: ¿Quién era el chico?**

**Yo: Que lo lectores lo averigüen **

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
